Equinox
by incompertus
Summary: Sara, the girl who lost her memory a year ago had caught the attention of the God of Mischief. Knowing that he was trouble, she came with him only to learn that only daughter of Odin. Sequel to A Change in the Weather. LokixOc
1. prologue

**I wanted to thank all the readers and those who gave me reviews in "A Change in The Weather" you inspired me to continue this story. For those who haven't read it yet, you can understand this story though I suggest you read the prequel first. **

**This story is still LokixOC and just a little bit StevexOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my OC.**

There was chaos everywhere. Structures were set on fire, people killing each other, ginormous amount of lifeless bodies including children lie on the street, people crying for help and then there was this man. The tall man with insidious green eyes looked at the girl. Darkness was covering his face, it was only those green orbs that she could see.

"Eir" He called her but the girl didn't make any response. Could that be her real name? His voice was alluring but she knew differently. She knew that the man was enjoying the chaos that was surrounding the place, surely he could not be not be a nice person. The man was a trickster that she certain but what if this man held the answers to her questions. Despite the strong rage and jealousy that she felt coming from him beneath it was loneliness.

"Sara" She heard her friend's voice, out of nowhere. Then her blue eyes shot open, ending one of her another dream about the man with green eyes. She spotted her blonde friend in her room.

"Sara, you okay?" Steve stood beside her, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Yes." She nodded but she felt doubt coming from Steve.

"I just had another bad dream, that's all." _Sara_ told him the truth so that he would no longer worry about her. Honestly, she was afraid of her dreams. She was afraid that her dreams may not be dreams at all but fragments of her unknown past. If it really was her past then she would no longer be interested in knowing what kind of person she was before and perhaps it's been a blessing that she lost her memory.

Steve noticed that for a year that he'd been spending time with her, she was frequently visited by nightmares. Nightmares including monsters, wars and the man with green eyes. His order was to keep an eye for her, be her friend until they figure out who or what she really was whether she's a friend or not. From what they had gathered, she wasn't just a human, she was something else. Many questions were raised regarding her identity but they do have a theory of what she was or at least where she came from and he felt powerless not being able to share any information he had because it was an order.

"Want to have breakfast together?" He asked the girl.

"Sure." She smiled to the only friend she trusted.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated **


	2. Remember me?

**Since it's Christmas, I'm going to upload another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it **

**KarleeKimberling – Wow,thank you. Hope you'll like this one. Merry Christmas too!**

**VeryBerry96 – My first reviewer, yay! Thank you.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce – Thanks for thinking that it's interesting & yes, he's such a sweet guy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my OC.**

The sound of jets flying in the sky echoed in the room. Both _Sara_ and Steve watched the movie 'Pearl Harbor', intently. Steve was no expert in the current technologies available but he was sure that _Sara_ had more difficulty trying to understand the present. He had ideas what airplanes and telephones were unlike _Sara_ who had no idea of what those things are. It was as if everything was foreign to her which helped developed forming a theory that she wasn't a resident of their home planet.

He was fascinated by the way simple things could easily amaze _Sara_ especially when they first met, she had the innocence of a child but according to his superiors, looks can be deceiving and that they should never let their guard down.

_Sara_ looked up at the wall clock before looking back at Steve. Noticing her gaze, Steve looked back at her.

"I do not want to be rude but do you not have to be in the gym?" She told him and continued, "I noticed whenever the clock strikes at that number you usually leave for the gym. I do not want to cause any inconvenience, I amcapable of finishing the movie without causing any damage in this place." _Sara_ laughed as she finished talking, remembering that she nearly set the apartment on fire when she put some grapes in the microwave (thankfully, Steve was there). Steve gave out a short laugh, remembering the incident. Of course, he was scared as hell when _Sara_ nearly set the apartment on fire but with her infectious laugh, how could Steve not find it funny?

"It's not –" He didn't get a chance to finish when Sara cut him off.

"I appreciate your company, I really do. I just do not want to hinder you from living your life." _Sara_ smiled Steve, meaning the words she said. She wasn't aware that Steve was keeping an eye for her because it's his mission and the fact that she couldn't sense that Steve was forced in taking good care of her.

"Besides you can make-up for it by buying me a burger." She added.

Steve took a deep breath hesitant in leaving Sara alone."Alright then but this place better not be in ashes when I come back."

"Yes, sir" _Sara_ saluted, one the things Steve taught her. She didn't have any idea that he was Captain America or that he possess any special ability, for all she knew he was just some sort of soldier.

-xxx-

"Then there's also Steve Rogers AKA Captain America." Clint Barton showed a file with the hero's picture to Loki. Hawkeye continued to brief Loki about Steve's abilities super soldier. As Loki scanned the file, a picture of someone familiar came up.

"Why is she in here?" Loki asked Clint, stopping him from speaking any further about Steve Rogers.

" Sara was being watched by Captain America, himself since they weren't sure if she's an enemy or not. They said she came from your world though she had no memory of anything before she ended up in here." Loki raised an eyebrow,disapprovingly. If they ever lay even a finger to her, they will know what it means for an ant to be stepped on by a boot, he thought.

"Does it say here where she is?" He can't let those foolish mortals surround her any needs her protected, that was the least he could provide her at the moment until became the new king.

"No but I think we can find a way, sir." Clint said.

"Excellent." Loki's eyes twinkled with happiness.

-xxx-

Concentrating with his workout, glimpses of his past flickered in his mind. What made his concentration even harder was the thought of the girl he'd been babysitting. From the first time he saw her, he was quite certain she was different not only by the way she dresses or speaks, there was something in her eyes that was telling him that she was lost and confused something which he could relate to after being awakened from his deep slumber.

As he continued with his workout, a man with an eye patch entered the room.

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." Steve told the man as he continued to give out punches.

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently." Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D informed the soldier.

"Are you here with a mission, sir?" Steve asked, knowing that the director didn't just came in the gym to drop off.

"I am." Fury replied.

"Trying to get me back in the world?" He questioned Fury.

"Trying to save it." Nick Fury answered, showing Steve the file of the Tesseract.

" HYDRA's secret weapon." Steve said, surprised to see the file.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Fury explained to Steve.

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked him again.

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. Our theory is that Sara came from the same world he lived in. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know. " The director informed Captain America. He had suspicions that the soldier became attached to the mystery girl.

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve looked Fury, showing confidence to what just said.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment. Sara was already on her way to a secure place along with a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents, in case Sara and Loki work together, Loki would try to contact her." Steve didn't like Fury's accusatory tone.

"I assure you that Sara isn't part of this, sir. " He defended the girl knowing that it was the right thing to do. For over a year, Sara never gave him a reason to doubt her.

"I hope she's not and that she could help trying to get it back. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" The director inquired.

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve answered.

-xxx-

As the movie ended, _Sara_ can't help herself but pity those people who died in the movie. Steve told her that movies weren't real though the movie was inspired by true turned off the cd player which was followed by someone knocking on the door.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she runs toward the door. Surprised was the word that described how _Sara_ looked after she opened the door, armed men were looking at her. Confusion flooded her brain, unsure of the situation.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked as normal as possible.

"We're here in behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D, ma'am."

"We're here to take you to one of our facilities to ensure your safety."

"Where is Steve? Does he know of this plan?"

"At this momen-" Chuck!

Out of nowhere, an arrow went through one of the agents' head. Then another set of arrow came but this time it hit the remaining happened so fast and before _Sara_ could do anything, a man appeared in front of her.

"We need to go." The man told her. She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't just come out.

The man was about to grab her arms when an arrow drifted between them.

"Sir, I was just getting her just like your order." The man explained to these two men who was approaching them. _Sara_ looked at one of them who was shorter than the other one accompanied by his arrow and noticed that he was wearing the same uniform as the dead men on the caught her attention most was the tall one who had a scepter with him.

_Sara_'s jaw early dropped in disbelief as she saw his eyes, his green eyes that held a mixture of mischievousness and mystery.

"You did not understand. My command was to assist the lady not to force her." The green eyed man told his soldier with a pleasant voice. It could have deceived_ Sara_ but anger was the thing that was coming from him.

"I apologized for his rudeness." The stranger smiled at her.

"I came here to ensure your safety. More men would come and they will try to hurt you. If you come with us, I can assure not only your safety but I could give you something that you long for…Eir"_ Sara_ shivered after hearing his last word. How did he know?_ Sara_ hasn't told anyone about the man calling her _Eir_. Not even Steve knew that.

She looked at the man as he extended his hand to her. It wasn't safety that caught her attention but rather the knowledge of this man that might help unravel her past. There was something with this man that lured her into him and so she slowly took his hand._ Sara_ was almost sure that when their hands touched, it felt so familiar.

**Did you like it? Did you not like it? Reviews inspires me to write faster . Constructive criticism is welcome. Merry Christmas again for people who celebrate this occasion :)**


	3. As long as you're here

**Xxyangxx2006 – Haha thanks! There's more drama to come in the next chapters, I assure you ;)**

**VeryBerry96 – Yeah and Loki's going to confuse her more.**

**KarleeKimberling – Wow! I'm flattered that you're hooked with this story. Thanks **

**Rabbitheartofgold – Thanks for thinking it's brilliant. I would try my best to finish writing this story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my OCs. **

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D was about to leave the room when his phone rang. He was on his way out of the gym when he heard the news and he knew that he needs to tell the Captain.

"Forgot something?" Steve asked who was ready to leave the place.

"I think we have a problem." Fury told the man, instantly making him stop.

"What is it, sir?" Steve was curious to the problem. "Does it have anything to do with Sara?"

The director took a deep breath before nodding his head. "The agents that I sent to your apartment got arrows on them and... Sara was gone."

"Sir, I-I can tell that Sara's not behind it. For all we know she could be abducted."

"But there wasn't any sign of struggle. From the looks of it, she came willingly. I'm afraid that she may be part of Loki's plan."

"Sir, for the past year I've been observing her, she wasn't capable of hurting people."

Fury was suspicious that Sara must have manipulated Steve's feelings since Sara had advance empathy. It looks like Steve would deny that Sara was in any way connected with Loki. "Then you better hurry so we can find some answers."

-xxx-

All Sara did was stare at the man with an odd choice of clothing throughout their journey, mystified. The green eyed man introduced himself as Loki and promised her that her questions would be answered by the time they arrived to the safe place that Loki had mentioned earlier. Sara sat on a wooden chair in a small room, nothing grand. The lights were flickering though it didn't bother the girl. She was very anxious in waiting for Loki, waiting for the answers that might ease her or make her regret for being too curious.

She guessed that she would have to stay in the room for a few nights and it made her think of Steve. He had been a good friend and the only person that she could actually trust. It made her feel guilty for running away with Loki, some stranger for all she knows in order to find some answers. It was selfish of her but she just can't live without knowing who she really was.

"I apologize for your waiting." Loki smiled at her as he entered the room. Looking at his face again, she wondered how those dark circles came under his eyes. Every detail of him was being noted by Sara hoping that this man would answer everything.

If there was anything in the world that Sara wanted was to connect with somebody. Despite living with Steve, she still felt like a stranger to herself. It hurts her that she knew more about Steve rather than herself.

"Why did you call me...Eir?" Sara stood up, her height was nothing compared to the man which made her think that this man could do her harm at any moment he wish. Loki let out an amused laugh at her boldness_. Eir could be bold if she wished to but Asgard had strained her for showing who she really was_, Loki thought. His plans were falling perfectly, soon he would be king and all the nine realms would acknowledge Eir as his queen just like what he promised her. There would be no need to keep their relationship a secret any longer.

"Because that's the name given to you by Allfather." He replied as if citing an obvious fact.

"Allfather? Who is he and h-how did you know me?" The name sounded familiar though it didn't make any sense to her brain and so she asked him follow up questions.

"Odin, that's your father's name. He was the all father, the king of all kings in the universe." If _Sara_ didn't know any better, she wouldn't have noticed the bitterness of his voice but why? Why would he hate her father? How come she became the daughter of the kings of all kings? Is this allfather really exist or it was just a lie?

She was aware that she was different but hearing his words added more confusion to her instead of clearing her mind. Before she could say any words, Loki moved and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and added, "We grew up together and love each other very much."

"What if you're lying?" _Sara_ stepped back and looked at Loki with suspicion.

"About your father or us? I think you already know the answer to that question. You can feel that I'm telling the truth." Loki's words held sincerity and _Sara_ felt that there's no hint that he was lying.

" If you really are who you claim to be then why did it take you too long to find me?" _Sara_ questioned him, hurt that she'd have to spend a year without knowing anything about herself.

"We have plans together, I was building our future. Now I need my queen at my side, to rule with me." He told her, his words were full of promise._ Sara_ doesn't know what exactly she felt at the moment. Loki was still a stranger for her but he was the only one who knew really knew her. The answer didn't satisfy her and then she remembered when they held hands back at Steve's apartment. Loki was a stranger without her memory but somehow his actions and gestures towards her were familiar.

"You're going to bring me home?" She asked like a lost child.

"No..." Loki's face was serious and he almost sounded regretful. "There's no need to go back because we're going to have our own home very soon. Your parents had strained you from your potential like a bird locked up in a cage." He explained to her, making her understand that he was the only person she got, that her parents should not be trusted.

Sara looked down on the ground with a frown, disappointed with Loki's answer. She thought that she could return home and maybe remember something from her past.

"Do not worry, my sweet Eir. We won't have to be apart again." He slowly wrapped his arms around her and surprisingly Eir find herself embracing the man back. It was strange perhaps Loki's emotions were mixed with hers or that her heart didn't forget her lover, she wasn't sure.

"You do not know how good it is to have you again." Loki whispered he embraced her like his life depended on it, savoring the moment. He suffered more than what he expected for seemed like a century just by not being able to see her. It drove him almost to insanity that he does not only failed to retain his title as king or the only son of Odin and Friga but also losing Eir in the process.

If only Loki could stay on Eir's/Sara's side forever, he would but he had to fulfil a certain promise to someone else. He would have Midgard and Eir as his queen, nothing would stop him from getting what he wants.

**Did you like this chapter? Hate it? If you have any suggestion, correction or comment please leave a review. **


	4. Lies

**Mira SeveruusSirius Black-Snape – Thanks for liking it.**

**Xxyangxx2006 – Well Loki is pretty good with manipulating, people**

**Sorry if it took long to post this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my OC.**

Loki lay with Eir as she fell asleep while telling her about their adventures on Asgard. Eir was trying to distance herself to him and Loki was fully aware of that but he was confident that she would learn to trust him. She would love him like before and that he would have her all to himself. He watched her and wondered what she and the soldier had been up to. The records told them that Steve Rogers was just a guardian of hers until they uncover Sara's identity and Loki couldn't help himself but think that Eir may have become attached with the soldier. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving her side.

Just as he exited the room, he immediately went to see how was Selvig was doing with the Tesseract. The man was thrilled with his discovery upon the Tesseract and throughout their conversation Selvig told him that he needed Iridium which would help them harness the Tesseract. Loki had little knowledge about Midgardian things and the _thing_ that Selvig just mentioned was foreign to him. It was a good thing he brought Clint Barton along, to help him along with his plans.

"I need a distraction and an eyeball." Barton told him, a smirk slowly crept on his face, already having an idea formed in his mind.

-xxx-

_There were people running around as chaos started to terrify the city in the form of strange creatures. The buildings were ruined and the people were screaming in terror, Sara could feel the horror that the people around her were feeling then again the man from her dreams, Loki stood with all his glory. If there's anything that Sara could feel about him, it was anything but sorrow. It scared Sara that the man who supposedly her lover is a monster. Then there was this man who had golden hair and an unusually big hammer near him. Sara could feel that she knew him but her brain was still blank from the past that was forgotten._

"_Eir Don't!" The man screamed her name but before she could help the man, Loki took her away._

_Sara_ woke up, sitting as she breathes heavily. Killing wasn't a normal sight for her and the men killed by Loki's men were stuck in her mind. The man that Loki killed in her dreams was a puzzle, the man knew who she was and even without her past, she couldn't help but think of why Loki did it.

"A bad dream?" Sara almost jumped after hearing Loki's voice. He slowly rose on his chair and sat beside her. Looking straight in his green eyes, Sara was somewhat compelled to nod. When they were kids, Loki remembered sharing his bed with Eir when she had nightmares then he would try to convince her that nightmares were nothing but a bad dream. It was a pleasant memory and a part of him wished that things should've stayed as it were before Thor was banished.

"Do you have an idea how I lost my memory?"

"It's not lost but hidden. Someone made sure you would not access them." Loki answered with ease as he cupped her cheek. Sara furrowed her eyebrows, confused by his answer. Why would someone hide her memory? Why is her memory even hidden in the first place?

"I'm searching for the spell to fix that problem but for now, we are needed somewhere." The god assured her. Loki has been anything but nice to her but somehow she could feel that there's something more than what Loki was showing though she couldn't make up what exactly it was.

"Where are we going?" She asked surprised.

"Making sure that that our plans won't falter." Loki replied with a smile playing on his lips.

"Where?" Sara asked again, not satisfied with the answer he had given.

"Stuttgart, Germany."

"Germany? Steve had been there." She said mostly to herself. Then another question popped in her mind. "Why are we going there?"

"You're my queen. Isn't it proper for a king to have his queen at his side? " Loki's green eyes met her blue ones, his voice soft. It made Sara agreed with him despite being kept in the dark with what Loki's plan really was about.

"Trust me, it's for the best." He kissed the back of her hand.

-xxx-

The clear sky provided stars that shine bright up in the heavens. Loki was taking advantage of what is lost in Eir's mind. He missed the old Eir, he knew, the one he grew up with but that would all have to wait. After his brilliant plan backfired on him, all he could think of was, how could Eir accept him again? Could her parents accept him again? Destiny was on his side, he could feel it. Eir would help him, she was always there to assist him as he was to her. Eir would be his and no one would take her away from him. His triumph was only a few steps away and their future would be at stake.

The two of them would pass as ordinary guests in the gala; he was wearing a suit with a green scarf around his neck while holding his staff while Eir was wearing a blue dress, her color back at Asgard, and it would be a matter of time, she would share the same color that represents him. He had his arm around her waist as she looked around at the place with admiration though there's one thing still apparent to Eir's look which is...agitated, overwrought or maybe confusion? Loki was not good at reading emotions that was Eir's forte. As they entered the structure, Loki squeezed Eir's hand accompanied by a smile on his face saying that there's no need for her to be nervous, that he would just be around and Sara tried to smile in return, deciphering what Loki's smile meant.

"If you are their king then why don't they all seem to recognize you?" Sara asked curiously as she watches the people occupying the museum passed by them.

"Soon, they would. " He kissed her cheek quickly before leading her to one of the rooms inside the museum. He looked around, making sure that it was empty before they entered.

"Eir, do you trust me?" Eir was taken aback with his sudden question.

"Yes...I think." Loki didn't know if his effort hasn't payed off in playing the hero to Eir but her answer should suffice for his plan.

"Do you remember the night when I came for you?" Sara nodded, remembering the night clearly.

"Those men would come back and would try to hurt me too for possessing what was beyond their power and...For saving you."

"I don't understand. Why do they need me for?"

"They know you possess a gift and if they can't have it, they will turn you against me. To turn the only one I love against myself." Sara knew exactly how Loki felt ever since she came with him and it was loneliness.

"But Steve is a nice guy. He won't hurt me or you if I talk to him." Sara told him.

"He's one of them. I would not be surprised if he'd convince you that I am evil." Loki replied. Sara couldn't imagine Steve to be the guy who would hurt someone. He was the one who saved her in the streets when she was alone and lost. And then she thought that there may be a small possibility that Loki might the evil one? "I must go and if I fail to return in a few minutes, run away and don't let them get you."

"Must you go alone?"

"I'm afraid so." He kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

-xxx—

After having his double make Eir busy with his story, Loki took the opportunity to do what do what he has planned for the night. He strode into the crowd and sent the curator's eyeball to Hawkeye which was needed in order for them to attain the iridium that Selvig needed. Air doesn't need to see him do it, he knew she wouldn't understand. Not yet anyway. He was the hero and Eir was the maiden who was in need of help. A cruel smile appeared on his face as he walked out of the museum accompanied by panicking people. _It is only rightful of them to fear me_, he thought. He was the boot and those petty humans were ants.

"Kneel before me!" It amused him how pathetic mortals where shivering in fear as he changed into his armor and surrounded them by multiple clones of his.

"I said, kneel!" With that being said, the crowd started to follow his instruction. It pleased him that those mortals would soon come to do his biddings and Midgard shall be his. The power he felt over the people added confidence to him, it would only be a matter of time before he conquered Midgard.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation! The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled! In the end, you will always kneel."

Unexpectedly, an old man stood up defying him and an idea came quickly into his mind.

"See your elder people. Let him be an example." Loki pointed his staff towards the old man but before the blue wave of energy came into contact, a man showed up just in time and uses his shield to protect the old man as it backfired to Loki.

"You know the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else and we ended up disagreeing." Captain America told Loki. He scanned the crowd and to his dismay, Sara wasn't there.

"The soldier, the man out of time," Loki looked at him with resentment just by remembering that he was the man who was with Eir while he was suffering from everything he lost.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain America countered followed by an aircraft with weapons pointed to Loki. "Where is she?" If Sara wasn't with him, he was sure Loki was hiding her.

"Loki dropped the weapon and stand down." Natasha Romanova aka Black Widow who was in the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft commanded the god. The God of Mischief was anything but threatened and that Midgardian weapons would not match his power and knowledge, he used his staff and sent out another blue wave of energy against the aircraft before attacking the soldier.

It was apparent that Loki was the one ahead with his match against Captain America and it wasn't long until he got him to kneel only then Ironman appeared in the sky, joining the fight. He attacked Loki using his repulsor ray which sent Loki flying against the wall.

"Make your move, reindeer games." Iron man and Captain America stood in front of him, trapping him in any form of escape while their weapons were directed in his direction.

"Good move," Tony said when Loki raised his arms in surrender and changing from his armor to his Asgardian clothing.

"Eir, run!" Loki yelled at the top of his lungs which averted the attention of his enemies to the girl who was standing at the entrance of the museum.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews please?**


End file.
